Anadian halfling
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = Anadian polar regions | language = Anadian halfling | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = 3.5 ft (1.1 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Dark, almost jet-black | haircolor = Dark | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Dark | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Anadian halflings were a subrace of halflings native to the polar regions of Anadia, the closest planet to the sun in Realmspace. They did not exist anywhere else in the known crystal spheres. Description The halflings of Anadia had very dark skin, hair, and eyes. Their vision was adapted for the extremely bright environment of Anadia due to its proximity to the sun, which caused them to have difficulty seeing in less brightly lit locations. Personality Anadian halflings were a people of extremes. They felt deeply about every subject, and acted accordingly. A cautious people, they were loyal to their family units and to their society, strongly opposing any outsider influence that might disturb their way of life. Combat In combat, Anadian halflings were ferocious, in particular when defending their homes. They were highly resilient against magic and poison, as well as extremely silent and clever. They typically wore non-metallic armor and favored handaxes, short swords, and daggers. Society The Northern Polarate of Anadia held 13 counties, of which only four were friendly to spelljamming vessels. Each county had between 10 and 30 villages, each inhabited by 50 to 500 or more halflings. The central government body of the North was a council of 39 members whose responsibility was to ensure the individual freedom of the halfling population. Northern halflings were very prejudiced against other races, which they referred to as "sub-halfling". The Southern Polarate, however, lived in a state of constant civil war between the several halfling clans. The ruler at any given time was the strongest family, who became the law of the land while its power held. Violence and mistrust dominated southern Anadian society. History Sometime in the 12 century DR, an infectious disease brought to the planet by a spelljamming crew killed about 30% of the population of the Northern Polarate. The halflings of most counties in that region became extremely paranoid of spelljammers and fired at them on sight. Notable Anadian Halflings * Fjord Deepskull, governor of the Anadian Northern Polarate in the mid‒14 century DR. * Dral Hammerhead, director of Powderpuff County, one of the four friendly spelljamming ports of the Northern Polarate. * Beckner Ironjaw, governor of the Southern Polarate in the mid‒14 century DR. Appendix Umberguard Government Hall Interior-PoR.png|An Anadian halfling woman at a desk within the Government Hall of Umberguard. Umberguard Government Warehouse Interior-PoR.png|An Anadian halfling man checking a list at the Government Warehouse in Umberguard. Singo's General Store Interior-PoR.png|Singo, the owner of a general store in Umberguard. Temple of Ptah Interior-PoR.png|A priest of Ptah in the county of Umberguard. Umberguard Drydock-PoR.png|Anadian halflings constructing a spelljammer. Umberguard Shipyards Interior-PoR.png|An Anadian halfling behind a desk at the shipyards in Umbergaurd. References Connections Category:Creatures found on Anadia Category:Halflings